Gaspra
Gaspra is an Assist Trophy in Lawl Nova. When summoned, Gaspra will create crystals that he'll use to show a vision of another stage. After the image is clear, it will spawn a hazard from that stage. Gaspra will spawn hazards from 2 stages before he leaves. You can attack the crystals to change the stage it's showing, and therefor the hazard it spawns. If the stage in question has no hazards, Gaspra will simply use a set piece of the stage as such. Effect Origin Gaspra's role in Zelda's Adventure consisted on him guiding Zelda to the places where the stolen Celestial Signs were located. To do this, a cutscene would play in which he'd wave his hand over a crystal, revealing the next location Zelda had to go to. The idea of showing off locations with the crystal was what inspired the idea of him revealing the stages in Nova, and summoning hazards from there. Gaspra's Summons * Doofenshmirtz’s Evil Inc: Summons Doof’s Airboard, which will stay on screen for a bit and then go away from one of the sides. * OWCA’s Secret Base: Summons a platform that stays there for a while before it leaves via one of the 4 sides of the blastzone. * Comic Centre: Summons a shelf that gives you times when you hit it. * Kuzco’s Palace: Summons one of Kuzco’s Guards, who stays like a spike trap. * Ipo’s Library: Summons a candle that deals fire damage. * Palace of Power: Summons the Power Glove, which will teleport the opponents to a random place when touched. * Worst Olympus: Summons three Gryffons that fly upwards. * 7th Circle of Hell: Summons a smaller version of Nor Treblig who will dash forwards. * Ice Castle: Summons a miniature version of the castle, which will freeze opponents upon touch. * The Turners’ House: Summons a satellite dish which will fall down. * The Mystery Shack: Summons a statue of Bill Cipher which will cause stun upon touch. * The Fakir’s Ship: Summons The Fantastic Fakir, who will shoot swords using his flute. * John’s House: Summons Johnstein, who will do nothing unless you come near him, as he will then target and attack you. * Asdfland: Summons a missile that falls from the sky and explodes. * Jade’s Tower: Summons a cloud showing one of Jade’s memories, obscuring the screen. * Ice World: Summons one of the Ice World platforms, which of course has spikes underneath. * Purple World: Creates a purple rainbow that damages opponents and pushes them back. * Coconut Temple: Summons the Crystal Coconut, which will heal the summoner as long as it’s there. * Kremling Lair: Summons Krusha, who will dash forwards on a Mine Cart. * Butterfly Castle/Diaz Household: Summons Ponyhead, who will fly around with her Dimensional Scissors to open two portals. These portals are connected and you can go through one to get to the other. * Slap Chop Kitchen: Summons the Slap Chop, which will move around and slap and chop opponents. * 60’s Batcave: Summons one of the Batpoles, which are platforms that go up if you stand on them. * Plane with Snakes: Summons a group of snakes that will slyther around, damaging opponents. * American Taj Mahal: Summons a wooden platform that will explode shortly after. * SeHaGaGa High: Summons a TV screen that sucks in opponents, teleporting them, or a group of enemies from Space Harrier, who will target an opponent and fly towards them. * Springfield Elementary: Summons the “Oil Appreciation Day” oil tower to shoot a drop of oil that will fall into the ground. * Death Rattle: Summons a Stick Figure that will slide forwards dealing damage. * Windows Destruction: Summons either the Cursormania window (spawns items), the gay porn men (trigger horniness), the cat (flies across the stage to deal damage) or the Solitaire Icon (stuns when touched). * Chess Cloud World: Summons a flag that, when broken, will spawn a Black Pawn to attack opponents. * Mafia Town: Spawns either a hook (can be used to hang from or swing around) or a pool of lava (Self explanatory) * Khan Building: Summons a black hole similar to the one in the background of the stage. It works like the Black Hole ítem in Smash. * The Tetris Wall: Summons falling Tetrominoes. * Super Robotnik Land: Summons either an electric pod that shoots lightning or a Sonic that runs back and forth. * The Incredible Machine: Summons ANY OF THE PARTS. * CrazyBus: Summons the bus itself that moves back and forth. * Lego Spanish House: Summons the waiter that treats the players with Limonada and Café. * Mr. Bones’ Wild Ride: Summons the main wagon which goes forwards. * The Reservoir: Covers what’s in front of him with Paint, slowing down opponents. * The Unholy Temple of Words: Summons the playable letter that moves forwards to stun opponents. Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Assist Trophies Category:CD-i Category:Male Category:Human